Ben 10,000 (Ultimate Alien)
If you were searching for the original Ben 10,000, see; Ben 10,000 Ben Tennyson, nicknamed "Ben 10,000" or "Ultimate Ben", is the fully grown Ben, twenty years into the future. He battled Eon in his headquarters and easily defeated him. Professor Paradox reveals this is a different Ben 10,000 than the one seen in Ben 10,000 (episode), and'' Ken 10, and is Ben's older-self and thus from the same timeline as "''Alien Force" & "Ultimate Alien" (albeit the future of side timeline). Powers and Capabilities Ben 10,000 has unlocked and mastered all the powers of his Ultimatrix; which appears as like the recalibrated Omnitrix from Alien Force. This allows him to access the powers of any/all his aliens without needing to transforming into them''. He is also incredibly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, able to easily fend off several skilled assailants with no aid from his powers. He has also appeared to awaken his Anodite "Spark", allowing him to manipulate Mana like his cousin and has also learned to perform various magic spells. He stating that he got this ability from hanging around with Gwen for 20 years. Powers used so far *Ultimate Humungousaur *Articguana *Heatblast *Clockwork *Spidermonkey *Jetray *XLR8 *Diamondhead Other Powers & Abilities *Anodite - Has gained the ability to use anodite powers or spells. Appearances *Ben 10,000 Returns'' Trivia *He is the first male Anodite to use his Anodite powers on-screen, all the Anodites that appeared previously are female. *He still calls himself Ben 10,000 even though he has over 1 million aliens. This could mean that the original Ben 10,000 must've known there were over 1 million aliens as well. However, this could be because 10 is Ben's favorite number. *It is unknown if this version of Ben can actually transform into aliens or if this Ben can only use the aliens abilities and powers. It could just be he prefers to use his Ultimate form for quicker access. *Both versions of the future Ben have facial hair. *When Ben 10,000 turns in to Ultimate Humungousaur he didn't turn into Humungousaur and then slap the Omnitrix to turn Ultimate just like Ben would go Ultimate. *No matter what form Ben 10,000 takes, the evolved Ultimatrix symbol always appears (this may be due to him being Ultimate Ben). *He also tells 16 year old Ben that he remembers visiting the other Ben 10,000 when they were 10 and even calls him "Such a buzzkill". *He even stated that he enjoyed annoying Azmuth when he restored Ben's lost alien forms, by adding a few extra aliens he hadn't used yet after restoring Swampfire and Way Big. *It is also implied that he would've completely unlocked the Master Control for 16 year old Ben but refuses when asked to stating that it would get him in more trouble with Azmuth, implying that he has done several things over the past 20 years that angered Azmuth like possibly adding an evolutionary funtion into the omnitrix since it was never destroyed in his timeline and its a feature begging for trouble. *It is possible that Ben 10,000 found a way to tap into his Anodite heritage, being able to manipulate Mana. But, he states that he "learns a lot from being around an Anodite for 20 years," implying that Gwen taught him. However its possible that he may have unlocked his Anodite power via "Ultimate Ben" state (as Ben possesses anodite heritage). *At one point in the future, Ben 10,000 was president, and defeated an alien invasion during his term in office. He implies that his cousin Gwen also became president at some point after his term (he even admits Gwen was better at the day-to-day responsibilities the job required than he was). *This version of Ben 10,000 has found a way to unlock "Ultimate Ben". This is the reason he does not technically change from his human form whenever he chooses a transformation. Gallery Omnitrix.JPG|Possible Future version of the Omnitrix|link=Omnitrix Ben 10,000 Ultimate Humugasaur.png|Ultimate Humungousaur|link=Ultimate Humungousaur Ben 10,000 Artiguana.png|Artiguana|link=Articguana Ben 10,000 Heatblast.png|Heatblast|link=Heatblast Clockwork.PNG|Clockwork|link=Clockwork Ben10000.png|Ben 10,000 Uaxlr8.jpg|XLR8 Category:Characters Category:Tennyson Family Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:DNA Force Members Category:Time Travelers Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Plumbers Category:Ben's Team Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Anodites Category:Males Category:Plumbers